goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Chucko and Cy Kowalski Visit Fluttershy106 in the Insane Hospital, Beat Him Up and Get Grounded
In Cy Kowalski's room, Chucko Kowalski walked up to his big brother Cy. Chucko: Cy! Cy: What is it, Chucko? Chucko: Fluttershy106 had attacked me and my friends because we built a fake house for him, and then I heard that he decided to go to the insane hospital. Cy: Oh my god! This is terrible! Don't worry, Chucko! Let's go visit Fluttershy106 in the insane hospital and beat him up! Chucko: Good idea, Cy! Let's go! So Chucko and Cy left the room and then they left the house. Chucko and Cy went off to the insane hospital, and then they entered the insane hospital, and they walked over to the reception. Reception: Hello! What would I do for you? Chucko: We would like to see Fluttershy106 in the insane hospital. Cy: Yeah, we like to visit him. Reception: Okay, he's on the third floor! Off you go, then! Chucko: Thanks! Cy: Come on, Chucko! Let's go! Chucko and Cy walked off and he went through the hallway. Then he reached the elevator. Chucko: Let's take the elevator! Cy: Good idea! Chucko pressed the button to open the elevator doors, and he and Cy went inside the elevator. Then the doors closed. Chucko pressed the button to go to the third floor. Chucko and Cy rode the elevator up to the last floor and they reached it. The doors opened and Chucko and Cy left the elevator. The doors closed and Chucko and Cy followed the hallway on the way to the ward where Fluttershy106 was. Then they entered the ward, and then they found Fluttershy106. Chucko and Cy turned angry. Chucko: That's Fluttershy106, Cy! The substitute principal who attacked me and my friends after we built a fake house for him! Cy: So, you've been attacking my little brother and his friends, eh? Fluttershy106 turned angry. Me: Yes, I attacked him and his friends because they built a fake house for me. I got outraged by their unfairness. Cy: You're doing something bad to him, that you, do not mess with the Kowalski family ever! And do not mess with my little brother and his friends ever! Chucko: That's it, Cy! Let's beat him up! Chucko and Cy charged towards Fluttershy106, much to his horror. Chucko and Cy began to beat up Fluttershy106. They were yelling in anger and Fluttershy106 was screaming in pain. Then Fluttershy106 fell to the floor and were badly injured. Me: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Ouch! I'm hurt! Will someone help me?! I'm hurt very badly! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chucko: That's what you get for attacking me and my friends! Cy: You heard Chucko! Serves you right for doing so! Me: Chucko, Cy, you'll pay for this! Not at my nose! It's bleeding! You just gave me a nosebleed! A very bad nosebleed! That's it, I'm calling my friends about this! Owww... Chucko and Cy left the ward and shut the door. Fluttershy106 was in pain. Fluttershy106: I hope my friends will rebuild my house for me and break me free. Then Chucko and Cy were walking down the road. Chucko: Oh boy! Poor Fluttershy106, he's in pain! He deserved it! Hahahahaha! Cy: Yeah, that will be a lesson to him! Do not mess with the Kowalski family ever! And do not mess with my little brother and his friens ever! High five! Chucko and Cy high-fived each other. Chucko: Boy, Fluttershy106 will be staying in the insane hospital until he dies! Cy: Yeah! He'll never substitute for Principal Prickly ever again! From now on, we'll be pranking Dr Slicer anytime if he substitutes for Principal Prickly! Chucko and Cy continued to walk along. But suddenly, TJ and the Gang came, much to Chucko and Cy's horror. They were very angry. TJ: Chucko and Cy, how dare you beat up Fluttershy106 while he's in the insane hospital?! (in his TV voice) This is not fair! Vince: We have just got a phone call from him that you did that! Spinelli: You called that a good insane hospital visit?! Gretchen: No! It's a bad insane hospital visit! Mikey: Now Fluttershy106's badly bruised and injured, because of you! Gus: That's it, we're calling your parents! Chucko and Cy went home crying. Chucko and Cy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (We see Chucko's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Chucko and Cy's dad: (Scary voice) Chucko and Cy, Chucko and Cy, Chucko and Cy, Chucko and Cy, Chucko and Cy, get over here right now! Back home, Chucko and Cy's parents scolded Chucko and Cy. Chucko and Cy's dad: Chucko and Cy, how dare you beat up Fluttershy106 in the insane hospital?! Chucko and Cy's mum: You called that a good hospital visit? No! It's a bad hospital visit! Now Fluttershy106's badly bruised and injured, because of you! Cy: But dad, I had a complaint from Chucko that Fluttershy106 attacked him and his friends for building a fake house for him! Chucko: That's why we have to teach Fluttershy106 a lesson by beating him up! Chucko and Cy's mum: You know you shouldn't have done that! Now Fluttershy106's in pain, because of you! TJ and his friends will have to break Fluttershy106 out of the insane hospital and take him to the hospital because of that! Chucko and Cy's dad: That's it, both of you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Go to your rooms now! Chucko and Cy went to their rooms, crying. Chucko and Cy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This whomps! Chucko's dad: You two know what whomps! Beating up Fluttershy106 in the insane hospital! That's why! CAST Joey as Chucko Kowalski and Mikey Blumberg Eric as Cy Kowalski and TJ Detweiler Moira as Receptionist Steven as Me and Mr Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's dad) Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Bridget as Mrs Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's mum) Scary voice as Chucko and Cy's dad's angry voice Trivia The audio featuring the Angry German Kid's dad beating up the Angry German Kid was used as an audio as Chucko and Cy beat up King Bob The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio where he and the gang scold Chucko and Cy Kowalski for beating up Fluttershy106 in the insane hospital Category:All Chucko Kowalski deserves Category:All Cy Kowalski deserves Category:Grounded Stuff